Trekking poles have become increasingly popular for rigorous outdoor hiking as well as casual walkers. A hiker may use one or two trekking poles, each of which may act as a point of support to help balance and support the weight of the hiker's body while walking or hiking. A trekking pole of this type typically includes a handgrip designed for grasping by the user's hand, and an elongated member (e.g., pole or rod) extending from the handgrip at one end and terminating at some type of a point on the other end for contacting the ground.
Trekking poles with shock absorption capability have been used to absorb shock forces translated to the user's hand when using the trekking pole. Implementing a shock-absorbing system makes using the trekking pole generally more pleasant by absorbing part of the impact between the pole and the ground. Providing shock absorption in the trekking pole may reduce stress and strain on the user's body and enhance the trekking pole's functionality.